Flint Lockwood Diatonic Super Mutating Dynamic Food Replicator (FLDSMDFR)
The Flint Lockwood Diatonic Super Mutating Dynamic Food Replicator, or FLDSMDFR for short, is the machine which creates the "food weather". It was created by Flint Lockwood, so it could make food for Swallow Falls, the FLDSMDFR was originally designed by Flint to be household appliance for the kitchen, similar microwave or combi oven. It converts water molecules into food molecules through microwave radiation, the FLDSMDFR's Radiation Matrix produces the microwave radiation that creates the Nano-Mutation effect, which is needed to reorganize the molecular structure of water into food and later food into sentient beings. It is the secondary antagonist in Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs, and a protagonist in Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2. History ''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballls Though the machine first proved to be of great use for the people of Swallow Falls, such as creating free food, drawing in tourism and even making town change its name to Chewandswallow Though it eventually starts to overload by the demands of the town (mostly the greedy Mayor), and overmutates just as Flint says wouldn’t happen, after it created too much food. Knowing that this would result in a dangerous food storm that could risk the Earth, Flint attempts to shut the FLDSMDFR down with a kill code before it reached its critical point. Unfortunately, Mayor Shelbourne tries to prevent him and in the process, he accidentally destroys the communications device to it with an over-sized radish, causing the FLDSMDFR to become self-aware, ejecting dish after dish , making bith the food, and the buildup of food around it bigger until it reaches gigantic proportions, as well. As a result, all the citizens of Chewandswallow blame Flint for their fate and turn against him, but police officer Earl convinces that they themselves are to blame, since they (along with the Mayor) have been pushing Flint to make so much orders in the first place. Flint with Steve, Brent, Sam, and Manny approach the machine now in a giant Meteoroid, guarded by mutated sentient food. Eventually, Flint manages to enter the Meteoroid's core and find the FLDSMDFR hanging from a large sac over the main blowhole, surrounded by slowly moving meat flaps. While Flint stands in awe behind one of the supports across the room, the FLDSMDFR‘s voice echoes throughout the core announcing its selection of food, Strawberry, in a broken voice. The sac begins to jiggle and the meat flaps seem to perk up as it fills to max capacity, making the slender peice of the sac expand over the amount of the darker upper part, becoming more than 15 times the size of the machine. During this process multiple darker particles can be seen forming with two enormous Strawberrys taking dominanc. The FLDSMDFR is then is held by the giant meat flaps rising as the sac expands, then as even the flaps loose control of the machines erratic movements from the swelling of the sac, it lurches up and forces out a large cloud of food into the blowhole with a great amount filling the room, causing Flint to hold on as the sac quickly shrinks. Later, Flint moves away from the support he hid behind and began approaching the machine as it was still resting in the meat flaps in an attempt to insert the kill code. but is quickly noticed after accidentally crushing a giant dorito and springs the machine out of its resting sate as is attacked by the machine by it siphoning a small bulge of water through the sac and turns to fire a giant corn at him. After hiding from the machine by using an olive, Flint sneaks around the machine, soon the sac begins to throb as water begins to flow and it once again announces and begins creating a marshmallow. Flint regroups after the machine releases the food again in a similar fashion, and swings to tie up the machine, with the flaps and the tip of the sac with a piece of gaunt spaghetti and tries to use the kill code on the FLDSMDFR,but failed due to his father having sent him the wrong file. After being flailed around and shot at by the machine to get him off, it siphons the water to the sac at max capacity one last time in a final attempt to rid itself of flint. Flint then remembers that he has a can of Spray-On Shoes in his vest which produces a completely irremovable material and thus uses it over the "chow plopper" on the machine, causing the sac to infinitely grow in mass until it blew up.The FLDSMDFR was then supposedly destroyed after the Flint used the sprayer, thus the food storm finally disappeared for good. Before the FLDSMDFR was stopped by the sprayer, Flint expresses an empathic face, seeing how sorry he felt for letting his great invention turn bad. ''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 The machine is later proven to just barely survive its destruction, and fell safely to Swallow Falls, and temporarily deactivated. After it reactivated, it continued to make more mutated food on the abandoned Swallow Falls, turning it into a food jungle. Its abilities grew even further as it was now capable of producing living food-like animals which became the new inhabitants of its new food utopia. When Flint tried to shut the machine down, it tried to stop him by showing Flint its newfound love of producing Foodimals, and that it was no longer evil. which got Flint to realize the mistake he almost made, but only to get reprogrammed by Chester V using the BS-USB who had used Flint to get his machine. Chester V then proceeded to use the FLDSMDFR to make Foodimals to be turned into Food Bars 8.0, but a Cheespider ate and killed Chester V. Flint reactivated the FLDSMDFR, let it turn back to being self-aware, and let it keep making Foodimals. Gallery FLDSMDFRConceptArt.jpg|FLDSMDFR concept art. File:Cloudy-with-a-chance-of-meatballs-090909-lg-67434838.jpg|Flint testing the FLDSMDFR for the first time. FLDSDMFR3.png|The FLDSMDFR making food in the sky. fld.PNG|The FLDSMDFR semi-overloaded. fl.PNG|The FLDSMDFR after becoming self aware, in the process of creating the meteoroid. FLDSMDFRTransformed.png|The FLDSMDFR hanging in the Meteoroid's core. File:Expanded.png|Flint watches as FLDSMDFR’s sac reaches max capacity, and the meat flaps hold it just before it releases the gargantuan size and amount of food FLDSMDFRAware.png|The now self-aware FLDSMDFR spotting Flint in its core. FLDSMDFRFlint.png|Flint tying up the FLDSMDFR. FLDSMDFRPort.png|The FLDSMDFR's cell phone port. FLDSMDFRStopped.png|Flint stopping the FLDSMDFR by the Spray-on Shoes sprayer. FLDSMDFRNearEnd.png|The FLDSMDFR's screen cracking after being stopped by the Spray-on Shoes sprayer. FLDSMDFRDestruction.png|The meteoroid's destruction. fldsmdfr2.PNG|The damaged FLDSMDFR deactivated after landing on Swallow Falls. fldsmdfr1.PNG|Ditto, but zoomed out. fld4.PNG|The damaged FLDSMDFR Reactivating after landing on Swallow Falls. fldsmdfr3.PNG|Ditto, but zoomed out. 2018-12-20-17-14-05.jpg|The FLDSMDFR Detecting Flint's movement. 2018-12-20-17-14-46.jpg|Flint preparing to fully Deactivate the FLDSMDFR. 2018-12-20-17-15-12.jpg|The FLDSMDFR in the process of creating a Foodimal. 2018-12-20-17-16-10.jpg|Flint watching as the FLDSMDFR creates a baby Marshmallow. 2018-12-20-17-16-35.jpg|The FLDSMDFR surrounded by the Marshmallow Family. 2018-12-20-17-17-01.jpg|The FLDSMDFR getting "reprogrammed" by Chester V's BS USB. 2018-12-20-17-15-12.jpg|The FLDSMDFR in the process of creating a Foodimal. FLDSMDFR in Spider-Verse.jpg|The machine makes a cameo appearance in Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse after Miles shuts down the Collider. Trivia *It was voiced by Bill Hader in the same fashion as Flint himself. *At the end of the first movie the FLDSMDFR was black and red, rather then white and orange. *Whatever the FLDSMDFR was attached to in the Meateroid's core is not food. So it is unknown how the FLDSMDFR created it. Site Navigation Category:Flint Lockwood's Inventions Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Live Corp Category:Protagonists Category:Reformed Antagonists